Sleepless Night
by KokoroHana
Summary: The night before they leave in order to rescue Guren and Mirai. Yuu wakes up and has difficulties to fall asleep again and this much can be said: He's not alone.
1. 1

It was already late in the night and everyone else were fast asleep as Yuu woke up.

It wasn't like he would had an uneasy sleep or nightmares. He was pretty calm even though they would leave the village they lived in for the past four months in the morning to rescue Guren and Mirai. He actually expected that he wouldn't find sleep at all but strangely that wasn't the case. He could sleep pretty well so he hadn't a single clue why he woke up all of a sudden.

He tried to fall asleep once more but after he noticed that he couldn't, Yuu opened his eyes again and just stared at the ceiling.

… _Dammit…It's not even morning…And even though I went to bed so late, I'm hell awake…and for some reason I can't fall asleep anymore…_

… _It's not like I'm worried about tomorrow or something like that. Okay, maybe a little but not that much that I would feel so uneasy that I couldn't sleep. So why-_

Suddenly he felt something moving right beside him…or rather someone. Yuu turned his head to the side and since his eyes already got used to the dark he could see who was lying beside him and facing him.

 _M-M-Mika?! W-Why? H-How? W-When? I didn't even notice that he came in here…It's…unexpected…_

 _I mean…He never did that before…Not in the past four months…He usually stays outside at night to keep watch so…why tonight? Did something happen or could it be because of…tomorrow?_

… _Could it be that he was afraid and just wanted a little bit of company?_

 _No matter the reason he was really careful not to wake me up…Did he just want to let me sleep or didn't he want me to notice? As if I would mind that. We always slept together like that when we were kids so he just could've asked. Was he afraid that…I would reject him? I would never do that…_

Yuu noticed that Mika really just had laid beside him without covering himself with the blanket, probably in order to not wake him up.

… _He even let me keep the blanket to myself…I know that vampires aren't that sensitive to cold but…It's not because of that, is it? Because he never thinks of himself first…_

… _He didn't change at all in those past four years. Still doing everything for others but never doing a single thing for himself…And even if it would kill him he would never stop with that…_

"Dumbass."

Yuu whispered before he threw part of the blanket over him. As he felt the weight of the blanket on him and its warmth, Mika slowly opened his eyes, looking at Yuu with sleepy eyes.

"…Sorry."

Yuu said quietly.

"I didn't want to wake you up."

"…It's okay. I wasn't sleeping that fast anyway…It's not like…I would need that much sleep after all…"

He said with a sad smile.

"…"

 _I hate it when he says something like that…and when he's making that kind of face…It doesn't fit him…But that aside…_

"Mika?"

"Hm?"

"…Actually why…are you here tonight?"

"…Do you mind?"

He asked with slight fear in his voice.

"No. Not at all. It's just…you never came in here before nor did you ever ask if you can sleep here. I just wondered."

"…"

Mika nervously averted his gaze.

"Nightmares?"

"…No. I…just didn't want to be alone, that's why."

He replied shyly, still avoiding his gaze. From the corner of his eyes he could see that Yuu was staring at him with an irritated expression.

"What?"

Mika asked, annoyed from his gaze, while looking at him again.

"…Since…when do you tell other's what's really on your mind?"

"Huh?"

"You never did that before…It just surprised me, that's all."

"…"

… _Because it's you…Because I…know that I can't lie to you…that you always notice when I'm lying…_

Without answering him, Mika averted his gaze with a slight smile at that thought but he could still feel Yuu's gaze on him.

"…Are you worried?"

Yuu asked, breaking the silence.

"About what?"

"About tomorrow. About…going back to Sanguinem…"

"…"

Even though he tried to hide it, Yuu could see that he was worried.

"…You are, aren't you?"

"…"

"Was it because of that that you…wanted to sleep here tonight?"

He didn't get an answer. Yuu assumed that he just didn't want to talk about that and didn't say anything further and looked back at the ceiling.

… _I didn't realize that it's bothering him so much…But it's kind of understandable…We lived there for four years and risked everything to get out of there and now…we're going back again. And maybe we'll even-_

"…Do you…really want to go back to that place?"

Mika asked hesitantly, interrupting his thoughts. As he heard his voice, Yuu looked at him again, seeing an even more worried expression on him.

"Yeah…Guren's there…If we want to save him we have to."

"…You really want to save him? After all he's done to you?"

"Something was definitely wrong with him. You saw it, too, didn't you? That he was crying?"

"…"

"He even told me to run away before he…attacked me."

Yuu said, before looking at the ceiling again.

"That wasn't the real Guren. I know him. He would never do something like that. He would never betray his family. Never. Something must have been happened to him…and I bet that Kureto bastard has something to do with that."

"…And you're absolutely sure that he still can be saved?"

"Not absolutely…but still…we can't let him down, Mika."

"What is the point in trying to save someone who maybe can't be saved anymore? It would only be suicide."

"I know…but we still have to try. I owe him my life. Without him I…wouldn't be here right now. Without him I had given up on living a long time ago."

"…"

"I have to save him. And besides…We can't hide here forever. Sooner or later they will find us here. We have to take action as long as they don't expect us to."

"…We could still try to run away…"

Mika suggested quietly.

"And where to?"

"…"

"No matter where we run there are either humans or vampires."

"…"

"There's no place we could run to anymore. You know it too, don't you, Mika?"

"…"

"It's already too late for us so-"

In the blink of an eye Mika was on top of him, pinning him down by holding him by his wrists. Yuu didn't resist at all as he did that…he only looked at him in surprise.

"Please…don't go."

Mika begged quietly, looking at him with a sad expression. Yuu looked calmly into his eyes before he said:

"…I have to. He's family. I can't abandon him."

"…"

"Listen. I know it's dangerous. I know that…it's suicide to just walk into the lion's den without an actual plan but…I just can't sit around here doing nothing, knowing that he's used for some stupid experiment."

"…"

In his eyes, Yuu could still see concern and distrust in his words.

"Don't worry. We'll come back alive. And if anything happens I'll-"

"I…don't care what happens to me. I…"

He hesitated before he whispered:

"I…am afraid for you."

He looked at him with such a sad expression that Yuu never saw on him before.

"Mika…"

"If you'll get hurt like last time…or…even die…I…"

He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud and looked away from him.

"…"

… _It…must have been terrifying for him back then in Nagoya…And even the months after that…Especially I should know how it feels like to almost lose someone dear to you…Dammit._

"…Mika? I'm sorry. For worrying you so much. I know it was…stupid…and careless. I really shouldn't have done that."

"…"

"I promise you I won't go that far ever again. If anything happens, we'll retreat. You have my word, just…"

 _Please don't make that sad expression anymore…_

"…Just…don't be mad…"

He added quietly. After hearing that, Mika sighed and looked at him again.

"I'm not mad. It's just…don't do something so reckless again. This time we were lucky that it turned out like this but we don't know what'll happen next time if you try something as crazy as that again…and we surely don't want to have to deal with you as a demon again everyday…so if anything, leave it to me. I know better than you what to do in a situation like that and besides, I'm stronger than you so-"

He noticed that Yuu was looking at him with a slight angry expression.

"…What?"

He asked, irritated by his gaze.

"…You're not stronger than me..."

Yuu said while pouting. Mika had to hold himself back from laughing after hearing that. He couldn't believe that he was angry just because of that.

"…Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"I am.

"You're not!"

"Right now, I'm pinning you down on your own bed and you can't even free yourself on your own."

"…Of course I could free myself on my own if I wanted to!"

"You couldn't."

"I could!"

"No, you couldn't."

"Stop acting so superior!"

"I'm not. It's just a fact that I'm stronger than you. Actually…I was always the stronger one of the two of us."

Mika said in amusement.

"Nonsense!"

"Then tell me, who won that little fight again we had on the first day you came to the orphanage?"

"That-That…I just wasn't at my best, okay?! If we would fight now I would certainly kick your ass!"

"Of course."

He replied sarcastically.

"Are you making fun of me?!"

"Of course not. I would never do something like that~"

He said in an exaggerated sarcastic tone.

"…Do you think I'm stupid?!"

"Do you really want an honest answer?"

He asked, grinning at him. He could see that Yuu was getting even angrier at that question.

"…I'm so gonna kick your ass!"

"I would like to see you try."

"I'm not joking! I do ten thousand push ups every day, there's no way I-"

Suddenly Mika burst out laughing. He couldn't believe he still tried to impress him with that obvious lie.

Seeing him laughing like that for the first time after so long, Yuu only looked at him in surprise.

"You…really didn't change, huh?"

Mika asked after he slowly recovered from his laughing fit.

"…Of course not…except that I'm way stronger now than I was back then."

"Mhm…not really."

"Mika!"

He laughed again at his reaction. He loved how easy it was to get him worked up over something.

"…Neither did you…"

Yuu said quietly.

"Huh?"

"You also didn't change at all…You're still the one who tries to accomplish everything on his own without asking others for help and you still act way too superior!"

 _But I'm glad you didn't change…That your laugh is still the same…and even your smile…That you're still the Mika I knew so well…The Mika I missed so much all those years…_

They looked into each other's eyes for a short moment until Mika gave him a sad smile, asking:

"…Don't you hate them?"

"Who?"

"My eyes…"

"Why should I?"

"…Because they're the eyes of…a monster…"

He replied quietly, averting his gaze.

"They're not."

"…"

"And stop calling yourself that already."

"…"

"I told you, didn't I? Just drinking a little bit of blood doesn't make you a monster."

"…Then what am I?"

He asked quietly.

"An idiot."

Yuu replied expressionlessness.

"Huh?!"

Mika looked at him again with a slight angry expression after hearing that.

"You're a selfless, stupid idiot who is way too stubborn for his own good and would rather die than ever asking anyone for help because he always thinks he's so great that he could do everything on his own and acts brave in front of everyone but is actually a big cry baby on the inside."

"Anything else?!"

He asked angrily.

"…My family."

Yuu said in a calm voice, while giving him a warm smile and looking into his eyes. Mika only looked at him in surprise, before he averted his gaze once again.

"…"

"You're not a monster, Mika, you're my family."

"…"

"I could never see you as a monster, no matter what you do."

He didn't get an answer from him but he clearly saw that sad expression on him again.

… _I guess…no matter what I say he won't stop thinking like that, huh?_

"…Don't worry. I'll find a way to turn you back into human."

"…Think at yourself first…You're also not completely human anymore. Shouldn't you find a way to turn yourself back first?"

"Well, as long as I'm fully conscious, I don't really care if I'm human or not, just like I don't care if you're human or vampire."

"But you still want to turn me back?"

He asked calmly looking at him again.

"You're contradicting yourself…"

"I'm not doing this for myself, you know?"

"Huh?"

Yuu gave him a warm smile before he said:

"…It's for you, dumbass."

"…"

"I don't care what you are. If you're human or not or if your eyes are blue or red...I couldn't care less about something like that. You're still Mika to me…My family…and that will never change."

"…"

"I really wouldn't mind giving you my blood for the rest of my life but…it's bothering you, isn't it? Not being human anymore?"

"…Yeah…"

He replied quietly, gazing into his emerald eyes.

"That's why I want to turn you back. Not because I mind but because that sad expression you have whenever you're reminded you're not longer human anymore doesn't fit you at all."

 _Because I want to see your smile more often again…Because I hate seeing you sad…_

"…"

"I promise you, Mika."

He began with a big grin on his face.

"One day I'll find a way to turn you back. I'll turn you back and make you cry tears of joy! And after that you'll wear that stupid smile on your face again you always had when we were kids and then I'll make you such a big portion of curry that it's impossible for you to eat it all at once and-"

Suddenly Mika leaned in, closing his eyes and slightly pressing their foreheads together. He could feel how much Yuu tensed up in that moment.

"…Thank you, Yuu-Chan…"

He said quietly, not seeing that surprised expression on Yuu.

"N-n-no p-p-problem…"

He stuttered, feeling extremely uneasy at that sudden closeness. As he felt his warm breath on his skin, he could feel how his own face heated up a little bit in that moment.

… _He's way…too close…_

"Yuu-Chan, you're blushing."

Mika said with a smile as he felt the warmth of Yuu's face reaching his own.

"S-s-shut up…"

He replied, averting his gaze and turning even redder at his comment.

 _Whose fault do you think is that?! Doing that kind of thing all of a sudden…Everyone would react like that! And besides…it makes me nervous when you're so close! Extremely. Nervous!_

They remained like this for a short while until Yuu asked nervously while he could still feel his breath on his face:

"Hey…would you…get down already?"

"…Why?"

Mika asked teasingly.

"…"

 _Are you kidding me?!_

"Get down!"

"But why?"

"…"

 _Because my heart is beating like hell and my face is literally burning when you're so close!_

"I…can't sleep like this, okay?!"

"That's too bad. Actually I wanted to stay like this all night long~"

He said with slight amusement in his voice.

"No way in hell! Get down!"

"Mhm…No~"

"Get down, Mika!"

"Didn't you say earlier you could free yourself on your own if you wanted to? So why don't you do it then? ~"

"…"

 _You little…!_

"Of course I could. I'm just being polite by asking you to get the fuck down from me!"

"Really? Or could it be that you're just not strong enough after all?"

"WHAT?! Get down from me and we'll see who's stronger!"

Mika pulled back again and laughed at his reaction.

"Seriously, Yuu-Chan. Sometimes you're still acting like a child. You really didn't change since back then."

He managed to say between laughs. Seeing him like that reminded Yuu of the time they were kids.

"…"

… _When he's laughing like that…it really looks like he hasn't changed at all…_

After he slowly calmed down from his laughing fit, he noticed that Yuu was staring at him.

"…What?"

Mika asked smiling at him. Yuu looked into his eyes for a moment before he looked to the side with a slight blush on his face and murmured:

"…Nothing…"

 _I just like to you smile…and laugh…to see you happy like that…_

"Really?"

"…No."

He replied before he looked at him again, expressionlessness.

"Get. Down. Now."

Mika looked at him for a few seconds before he asked with a grin:

"Why?"

"MIKA!"

Mika laughed once again before he released the grip on his wrists and laid down beside him, facing him again.

"Just a joke. Teasing you is just way too much fun."

"Shut up and go to sleep already, idiot!"

Yuu said, turning his head to the other side, looking away from him.

"I'm sorry, okay? Don't be mad."

"…I'm not mad."

"You are."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are~"

"I said I'm no-"

As Yuu turned his head to him again and looked at him, he completely forgot what he wanted to say as he realized that they were laying much closer to one another than before.

"…What is it?"

Mika asked, looking at him.

"…Nothing…"

He replied, turning his head to the other side again, closing his eyes.

"…Just…go to sleep already…"

Mika looked at him for a few more seconds, before he also closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.


	2. 2

No matter how hard he tried, Yuu just couldn't fall asleep. Something just wouldn't let him sleep.

… _Damn…My heart just doesn't want to calm down…and my face still feels like it's burning…Couldn't that just stop already? I can't sleep like that…_

From right beside him he could hear Mika's soft breathing. Yuu opened his eyes and looked over to him. He didn't realize that he was staring at him for quite a while but…he just couldn't avert his gaze anymore.

… _It's rare…to see him so peaceful like right now…Usually he seems rather…restless. But now…I never saw him like that before…not even when we were kids…_

He rolled over, facing him. He watched him for a few more seconds before he, without even knowing what he was doing, reached out his hand to him and slowly ran his fingers through his hair, over and over again. Even as he realized what he was doing…he just couldn't stop with that.

"…What are you doing?"

Mika asked softly, still with his eyes closed, while giving him a warm smile, visibly not annoyed by what he was doing in that moment.

"…Nothing…"

He replied quietly, without stopping even once.

Yuu actually expected him to tell him to stop with that…but he didn't say anything further. Instead, he felt how Mika relaxed more and more with every single one of his touch.

… _He doesn't complain…I thought he would reject me or get mad…but…it almost seems like…he's enjoying it. Does he…like it that much when I do that? He looks so…relaxed right now... That's the first time I…see him like that…_

… _I wonder…how far I can go…until he wants me to stop…_

Yuu ran his fingers even slower through his hair than before and even played with some of his strands from time to time. But Mika didn't show any signs of dislike towards any of it.

… _No matter what I do…he really doesn't mind, does he? He…just seems to relax even more…_

He carefully brushed some of his hair out of his face but still didn't get a reaction from him.

… _I wonder…how this feels like for him…Does it feel that nice? I really can't see anything special about that…But…seeing him relaxing so much…somehow makes me feel strange…and-_

As he was about to brush some of his hair behind his ear, he suddenly felt how Mika tensed up a little bit and he could see how his face slowly turned red.

Even though he didn't say anything in that moment, Yuu instantly stopped his hand as he noticed that he felt uncomfortable with that and just stared at him in surprise. It was the first time that he saw Mika blushing like that and he could feel his own face heating up as well as he looked at him.

 _I…guess I went too far…_

Just when he was about to draw back his hand again, Mika suddenly grabbed his hand and placed it on his cheek.

"W-w-what-?!"

"…Your hand is so warm…"

Mika interrupted him quietly, still with his eyes closed.

Yuu only looked at him in silence with a bright red face for a moment before he quickly averted his gaze.

Neither of them said anything to each other while they remained like this for quite a while.

Yuu didn't want to reject him and didn't tell him to let go of his hand even though he felt more and more uncomfortable with every minute that passed.

… _Dammit…My heart…is beating like hell again…It just won't stop…It's making me so nervous right now…I…can't concentrate on anything else…_

He didn't even notice that Mika had his eyes opened and was looking at him in that moment.

… _I…never saw him this nervous before…Is it because of me? I didn't want to make him feel so uncomfortable like this…but…_

While he was still holding his hand, Mika reached out his other hand to him and slowly began to run his fingers through his hair, just like Yuu did with him earlier.

… _It's fascinating…to see him like this…I didn't even know…that he also has such a side…that it's…so easy to get him this flustered…_

As he felt his touch, Yuu slightly flinched and blushed even more than before but still…the slow movements of Mika's hand through his hair had a calming effect on him.

… _No wonder that…he relaxed so much earlier…It…really does feel nice…Really…nice…_

He closed his eyes, exhaling deeply and slowly relaxed. As he noticed that he calmed down over time, Mika stopped and was about to drew his hand back again as he heard Yuu begging in a sleepy voice:

"…Don't stop…"

Mika first looked at him in surprise as he heard this unexpected request from him…but shortly after a smile appeared on his face.

"Mhm."

He hummed while he continued at an even slower pace, feeling how Yuu relaxed even more from his touch than before.

Mika didn't know for how long he actually did that since he lost any sense of time as he watched him the entire time.

"Yuu-Chan?"

He eventually asked in a soft voice but didn't get an answer from him and he also didn't complain as Mika stopped to stroke his hair.

 _So he really fell asleep just from that, huh?_

As he saw that calm expression on Yuu's sleeping face, he smiled.

"Say, Yuu-Chan."

He began quietly, careful not to wake him up.

"Do you actually know how…much I like it to be with you? Probably not. You were always slow when it comes to such things. But…it's the truth. I really like it when I'm with you. Even though I have to take care of you most of the time since you're the most stubborn hothead I ever knew but…if it weren't for that I…wouldn't be alive anymore. Even though I'm…not human anymore and…my thirst for blood gets worse from day to day…I…want to live. It's the first time I want to live so badly since becoming a vampire.

…Because of you.

Because you…give me the strength to live. You actually always did…since we were kids. Everything what you do or say…gives me strength…"

Unconsciously, he began to play with some of his strands.

"You said you don't care if I'm a vampire now…You still treat me like you always did…and still consider me as family…and that makes me so incredibly happy. I know I never really told you that before and you probably don't know but…"

He looked at him in silence for a few seconds before he said in an even quieter voice than before:

"…I need you. I need you at my side…I don't think I ever needed someone as much as I need you in my life before…

…I don't care about the world…about humans…or vampires…As long as I…can be with you…I don't need anything else…"

Carefully, Mika brushed some of Yuu's hair behind his ear and bent over him so that his lips slightly touched his ear and whispered:

"You mean the world to me."

After saying that, he drew his hand back and laid down right beside him again, closing his eyes.

Mika didn't notice that Yuu was staring at him in surprise and with a crimson red face in that moment.

Actually he really had fallen asleep earlier and hadn't heard all the things Mika had said to him but he woke up again as he felt how his hair was brushed behind his ear by him and heard the last sentence which he wished he wouldn't have heard.

Quickly he averted his gaze. Too embarrassed to say something as a response, Yuu closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep while Mika's words kept repeating themselves over and over again in his head.

… _Damn heart racing…_

* * *

It was early in the morning as Yuu woke up again. He still somehow managed to fall asleep even though it wasn't easy since he just couldn't forget what Mika had said to him.

As he opened his eyes, he saw Mika laying right in front of him still with his eyes closed and still holding his hand placed on his cheek.

… _Still sleeping, huh? I thought vampires don't need that much sleep…Guess he must have been also very tired…_

As he looked at his sleeping face and listened to his soft breathing for a short time he remembered the sensation of his warm breath on his ear and the words he said to him earlier.

" _You mean the world to me."_

"…Idiot."

Yuu murmured quietly so Mika wouldn't hear him while he averted his gaze.

"Do you…think I…wouldn't think that about you, too? Of course I do. Actually I…do since we were kids…even though I never told you that. But you know that I'm not so good in expressing my feelings like you are.

…If it weren't for you I wouldn't be who I am now. I still would be the kid who wouldn't want to have anything to do with anybody…who would push everyone away who would try to get near me…who doesn't want a family…"

He paused for a few seconds before he continued.

"You know, I just acted like that because I…because I was afraid. Afraid of…being abandoned again…of being abandoned by someone dear to me…I just didn't want that anymore. After my parents literally threw me away I…thought that everyone would do that sooner or later…that everyone would just see me as a demon child and not as a human…that nobody cares about me…

…Until I found you.

…You were the first who ever showed me so much affection…who accepted me…who gave me a family…who cared about me…who wanted me…

It's all thanks to you that I'm here now, that I'm still alive…that I learned to trust others again…that I know that I don't have to be afraid of being thrown away again…that I'm grateful to be alive"

He looked at him again.

"So of course you're my everything."

As Yuu realized what he just said, he blushed slightly and quickly averted his gaze again.

 _Dammit. I didn't want to say that out loud…_

He waited for a response, since he expected Mika just to be pretending to be asleep and secretly listening to him, but he couldn't hear anything from him except for his soft breathing. Realizing that he didn't hear what he had said to him, Yuu gave a sigh of relief.

 _So he's really asleep…If he would have heard that he would probably tease me for the rest of my life…and it would have been even more embarrassing than earlier…_

 _Seriously…Why did he say something like that out of the blue? Even…my heart…had stopped for a second…and I really hadn't a clue what to respond…_

" _You mean the world to me."_

As his words echoed once again in his mind, Yuu looked over to him again. As he watched him sleeping and saw that peaceful expression from earlier on him again, he could feel how his heartbeat got faster and he blushed even more than before as he saw him like this before he looked away again.

… _What is just wrong with me since last night? Why do I feel so strange all of a sudden? No matter how hard I try…this feeling just won't go away anymore…and I have the feeling it gets worse over time…_

… _It's difficult to think…or concentrate on anything else…and it's making me feel so restless and…_

… _I can't really describe it. It just feels strange. It's…something I never felt in my life before…so I…don't know how to deal with that…or what it even means…but…_

… _It's not like that…it would feel bad…not at all. It somehow…feels nice. I don't know why but…I like it. I like this feeling…even though it makes me so nervous…and doesn't let me think straight anymore…I really wonder why…_

Yuu didn't know how for how long he kept thinking about that but he didn't even realize that Mika eventually woke up again. Only when he let go of his hand he was still holding to this moment, Yuu was pulled out of his thoughts and looked at him again.

"…You're awake?"

"…Yeah."

He answered in a sleepy voice, sitting up and rubbing his eyes while Yuu sit up as well.

"…You know…you still look tired."

He remarked, seeing his sleepy gaze.

"Really? Actually it's the first time since four years I slept so well…or for so long…"

Mika paused before he added with a sad smile:

"It's strange, isn't it? That I can still sleep like that even though I'm a vampire…"

"…"

 _Stop making that kind of face already…_

"…Be glad about it."

"Huh?"

"Be glad that…you still have some kind of human habits. So you don't have to get used to that again if I'll turn you back into human."

"…"

" _I promise you, Mika. One day I'll find a way to turn you back."_

As he remembered his words, Mika gave him a genuine smile, the kind of smile he always had when they were kids. They looked into each other's eyes in silence for a moment before Yuu nervously averted his gaze.

"…"

"…Is something wrong?"

Mika asked with a worried expression.

"…No, it's just…It's nothing…"

"…"

"…We should get ready."

He said suddenly, trying to change the subject.

"It's already morning and I bet the others are already awake, too…We decided we'll leave as early as possible so we'll get to Sanguinem as soon as possible…"

"…Yuu-Chan?"

He looked at him again as he heard his name.

"Hm?"

"…I…know I asked this before but…Are you really sure you want to go?"

"…Yeah."

Yuu could see at his expression that he must have hoped that he would had changed his mind.

"…Don't worry. I promised you, didn't I? I won't do that kind of thing ever again."

"…And you really intend to keep your word?"

"You know me."

He replied with a smile.

"You know how reckless I can be…and that I can be really stubborn sometimes but…I would do anything for my family. No matter what. Even if it would cost me my life. So…if you want me to be more careful…then I'll do that…or at least I'll try."

Mika only stared at him in silence as he said these words.

"…What?"

Yuu asked, irritated by his staring.

"…You…changed…"

"Huh?"

"Back then you…would have never said something like that…It just surprised me. You really changed since back then."

"You notice that only now?"

"…Yeah."

"…"

"…Even though that's the only thing that really changed about you."

"What?!"

"Everything else is pretty much the same."

"Mika!"

"Like you said, you're stubborn, reckless, careless…just the same idiot as you were back then. And I bet you're also still a cry baby."

"I'm not a cry baby! And I certainly never wa- Wait a sec. Did you just call me an idiot?!"

Mika couldn't hold back anymore and burst out laughing at his reaction. Yuu just couldn't help but stare once again at him in astonishment.

… _Just why does it…make me so…happy…when I see him laughing like that? Why…does it make me so speechless that I'm…not able to say anything in that moment? Why is it so…captivating?_

"…You know…"

Mika began after recovering from his laughing fit.

"Talking with you like this and…seeing you getting worked up over something like that…I missed that."

He reached his hand out to him and ruffled his hair, saying with a smile on his face:

"…I really missed you, Yuu-Chan."

Shortly after saying that, Mika drew his hand back again while Yuu only stared at him without saying anything.

Suddenly memories from that night before flashed through his mind again: Mika's sad expression, how he had pinned him down on his bed within a mere seconds, his laugh, that sudden closeness, the sensation of his breath on his skin, his peaceful expression as he laid right beside him, the softness of his hair, his smile when he ran his fingers through his hair, his blushing face as he went a little bit too far, his hand holding his, his hand in his hair, his words…

"…Mika?"

"Hm?"

"…"

"What is it, Yuu-Chan?"

Mika asked, smiling at him. Seeing him smiling like that, Yuu began hesitantly:

"…After…we saved Guren…and Kimizukis sister…"

"Yeah?"

Yuu gazed into his eyes for a few seconds before he said:

"…Let's run away."

"Huh?"

Mika only looked at him in surprise as he said these words. He just couldn't believe what he just heard but before he could reply anything, Yuu wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"Let's run away…"

He said once again in a quieter voice than before.

"…Why…all of a…sudden?"

Mika asked hesitantly, surprised from that sudden embrace and his words.

"I mean…earlier you…said that there's no place we could run to anymore and-"

"Let's search."

"Huh?"

"Let's search for a place. Somewhere…far…far away from humans and vampires…where…no one will find us…where…we can live peacefully without fighting or…being used by anybody…"

"…"

"And even…if it takes years until we find that place or… even if there's really nowhere we could run to…I still…"

He paused for a few seconds and hugged him a little bit tighter before he whispered:

"…I still…want to run away with you…"

"…"

… _What's…gotten into him? Last night he…said that we couldn't run away anymore so…why did he change his mind all of a sudden? It's not like I…wouldn't want to but-_

Suddenly Yuu leaned to the side, resulting in falling on the bed with Mika in his arms.

"…Y-Yuu-Chan?"

"…"

"…Is…everything alright?"

He didn't get an answer from him.

It wasn't like Mika would have felt uncomfortable or disliked it but it made him feel slightly uneasy that Yuu was acting like that and that he didn't even answer him anymore.

… _He's really acting strange…and it doesn't seem like he would want to let go…Not that I mind, though. I…don't dislike this…Feeling his warmth…or…being hugged by him…_

… _Now that I think about it…It's…the first time he…hugs me. It really surprised me as he suddenly took me in his arms…I didn't expect that…especially not from him of all people…since he never was the type for that when we were kids…He always complained when I hugged him…but now-_

His thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly noticed something he didn't notice at all before.

"…Yuu-Chan?"

He said his name quietly and with a questioning tone in his voice.

"…Your heart is…beating really fast…"

"…Sorry…don't know how…to stop that…"

"…it's…okay…It…doesn't bother me…"

He replied quietly, closing his eyes and snuggling up closer to him.

… _It's nice…I don't know why but…it's calming…to feel his heart beating like that…_

"…Do you…mind?"

Yuu asked hesitantly.

"…What?"

"…This…"

"…No…not at all..."

"…"

"…Yuu-Chan?"

"…Hm?"

"…Could you…hug me…a little bit…tighter?"

He asked insecurely and with a quiet voice. After a few seconds Yuu pulled Mika closer to him and rested his chin on top of his head, closing his eyes.

They remained like this without saying anything further to each other and didn't even notice how they slowly fell asleep again.

* * *

It was almost afternoon and Shinoa and the others were waiting outside the village for almost an hour for Yuu and Mika who they hadn't seen the entire day.

"Goddammit, where the hell are they?! It's almost noon and they're still nowhere to be seen!"

Kimizuki exclaimed, visibly angrily.

"Are you sure you told them the right time?"

Narumi asked, sitting on a rock.

"Of course I'm sure! I bet that idiot Yuu didn't listen correctly and mistook the time!"

"Calm down, Kimizuki."

Shinoa interfered.

"You forget that he has someone way more reliable at his side."

"It's not really that difficult to be more reliable than him."

Mitsuba said, sitting on the ground right next to the rock Narumi was sitting on.

"She has a point. And you also seem to forget something, Shinoa: His vampire friend was nowhere to be found this morning. Whether inside nor outside the village."

"Hmmm…Maybe Yuu-san's searching for him?"

"You don't really think he would leave without telling him where he would go? Since coming here, did you ever see one of them without the other? I doubt that they would do something like that without saying a word to one another."

"Ahhh~ So maybe they eloped together?"

She replied with a cunning smile.

"I don't think that-"

Kimizuki began but was interrupted by Shinoa who continued with her assumption.

"Mika-san tried to run away with him once after all~ What if…Yuu accepted that offer? And they run away this morning without us noticing?"

"Shinoa-"

"A vampire and a human. Both from different worlds, a forbidden love. A love so pure…so strong that the only way they saw for them in order to be able to be together was running away and leaving everyone and everything behind~ That's what I call true love~"

She exclaimed, forming the shape of a heart with her hands. Kimizuki just gave it up to try to stop her from talking while Mitsuba only rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"…Anyway."

Narumi began after a few seconds, standing up.

"They still aren't here. I don't know about you but I don't want to waste the whole day with waiting for a suicidal-reckless idiot and his childhood-vampire-friend."

"So, what do you suggest we should do?"

Kimizuki asked, crossing his arms.

"Search for them."

"And where?"

"They have to be somewhere inside the village, that's for sure. Even if we don't know exactly where, though…"

All of them thought for a moment about where they should search first until Yoichi asked hesitantly:

"Um…Why don't we…start searching…in the shed Yuu-kun were sleeping in?"

"Why there of all places?"

Mitsuba wanted to know.

"I mean…It's Yuu after all but you really don't think that he's still sleeping, do you?"

"…No, but…I think I saw Mika-san going in there last night…"

"What?! When?!"

"Um…It was pretty late…and you were all sleeping already…but I'm also not sure if it was really him…"

"Ohhh~ Seems like they were spending a lovely night together before they decided to start their new life of forbidden love~"

"Shinoa! Cut that crap already, otherwise I'll-"

"Well, will you look at that? There they are."

Narumi said calmly looking into the direction Yuu and Mika were coming from.

"Sorry…Did you guys wait long?"

Yuu asked as they finally reached them.

"We're waiting here since a fucking hour!"

Kimizuki yelled at him.

"…Sorry…"

He said once again.

"Seriously, where have you guys been the whole time?!"

"…Well…"

Yuu began, visibly nervous.

"…Does it really matter? We're here now, so why talking about the past?"

He could see at their expressions that neither of them was convinced.

"Where. Have. You. Been. Explanation. Now."

Kimizuki demanded with an angry voice. Since he didn't want to make him even angrier, Yuu decided to tell the truth.

"…Maybe…I…kind of…overslept…a little?"

He admitted quietly, without looking at him.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry, okay? It wasn't on purpose."

"I HOPE IT WASN'T!"

"It really wasn't! We were awake but accidently fall asleep again and-"

He stopped midway as he noticed that he told something he actually didn't want to tell.

"… "We" ?"

"…"

They all looked at Mika in that moment but he, feeling slightly uncomfortable from that sudden attention, looked to the side, hiding a slight blush on his face. A wide grin appeared on Shinoa's face.

"Ohhh~ Did you two had a nice tim-"

Was all she managed to say until Mitsuba covered her mouth with her hand.

"Now that we're complete, can we go already? Otherwise we're stuck here until tomorrow morning."

"She's right. If we want to save the lieutenant and that girl we have to go now."

Narumi said with determination. Everyone agreed and they started to walk into the direction in which Sanguinem laid.

But nobody seemed to find it odd that neither Yuu nor Mika said anything for most of the time…or even noticed that both of them were deeply in thought…


End file.
